Neffis
Neffis & Siffen (Narcus) The twin gods of symmetry, death, and infection. Worshiping them is no easy feat as they're always bickering about what should be so be ready for many sudden changes. They are also very inventive always thinking of new ways to enact there plans. ( That is once they agree on something) Materials: Cobble, Gravel, Soulsand, Glowstone, Glowstone, Stone Bricks, Stone(Lots of vine and moss) Colours: Grey, White, Black, Brown, Blue Foods: Beef, Pork, Chicken, Rotten Flesh, Mushroom Soup Biomes: Swamp, Snow (Mountains or cave if snow biome), Mushroom Forest Armour: Leather or Gold Weapon: All melee but wooden, fists, fishing pole Shrine: Jack o' Lantern on top of white wool with black wool on either side.( not sure yet but definitely pumpkin related)-- Level 1 ? Aspiring Nacrun --Aspirers Sacntuary: Create a basement of cobblestone, stone bricks, and stone have a shrine to the twins with no other lighting. For every near death (Below 2 hearts) create 1 sign briefly describing the experience in a show of thanks to Nacrus for sparing you.Death Essence: Have at least 1 trophy of the dead on you at all times be it a bone from the body or armor fashioned from its skin. I have firends....: Have at least one "friend"( fake person you are very lonely) at your house preferably pumpkin.-- Level 2 ? Plague Brother --Grave of Souls: Create a grave yard near your house with a grave for every mob you kill give it a name and short message. Crypt Keeper: Dig at leas 30 blocks below ground create a crypt with a shrine to Nacrus. Fro every time you die sacrifice a full body at the alter (15 bones 15 meat of any mix of any kind) to take the body to keep yourself alive.Nightmare-light: You may now only use redstone torches except for grave stones. Death be bound to your soul: You may now only eat raw meat and mushroom soup(you may eat raw fish)-- Level 3 ? Ner Death Acolyte --Skeleton King: You must now find a village take one of their houses and convert it into a church of Nacrus. You must also establish all the above buildings in this town.(don't forget a cool throne room ) Also refit villagers houses to fit Nacrus building codes.The nightmare lord's demands: Every Midnight you must kill all inhabitants of your village squidwards, golems, and animals( If possible get hostile mobs to help). Death isn't lonely: Trap creepers in a public exhibit in town make sure it has view points and also put one special creeper next to your throne name it and every morning feed it various body parts.(10 of any mixture of bones, rotten flesh, and raw pork must be at least 5 raw pork, or raw flesh.) Rival Gods: Surround your village with jack o' lanterns on fences to prevent the spying of other gods.-- Level 4 ? Lich Lord Immortalis --Sacrifice of The immortals: Dig a very large ornate pit with soul sand floors and pumpkin spectators.Fill it with as much living souls as possible (at least 5 squidwards, and 15 other things.(not hostile mobs). Than tunnel your creeper exhibit into it lead your army of creepers to the pit and help the creepers kill everything. After this light your self on fire and scream bloody testament to Nacrus(if you die during this slaughter not do to the burning run back in and do it.) Madman's Diary: Every time you die constructing this pit catalouge it somewhere in a hidden room tunneled from the pit. IMMORTAL: Do not eat while doing this. At all.Congratulations You have earned your title of immortalis the Twins are pleased. Category:Demon Category:No sense at all Category:Village Deities